


Podobają mi się twoje włosy

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [14]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwszy raz, kiedy Gerard zobaczył Leo z nowymi włosami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podobają mi się twoje włosy

Leo już z daleka zauważył głupkowaty uśmiech Gerarda, który czekał przy szatni, gotowy do pierwszego wspólnego treningu w nowym sezonie. Pozostali byli już w środku, nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy się ze wszystkimi przywita, ale najpierw musiał się pomęczyć ze swoim chłopakiem, który ciągle się szczerzył. Doskonale wiedział co ten uśmiech oznacza.

\- Hej, Lio – przywitał się, ale nie uściskał go tak jak to zwykle robił po dłuższej rozłące.

\- Hej – odparł i przystanął przy Gerim. – Co słychać?

\- Wszystko okej – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – A u ciebie?

\- Też okej.  – Czekał aż Gerard powie coś więcej, ale on się tylko uśmiechał. Leo westchnął i przeczesał nerwowo włosy. – Dobra, możesz się śmiać.

Na te słowa Geri wybuchnął tak głośnym śmiechem, że aż reszta drużyna przyszła zobaczyć co się dzieje.  Leo w tym czasie starał się zapaś pod ziemię.

\- Przepraszam – wydyszał Gerard zgięty w pół i trzymający się za brzuch. – Przepraszam, naprawdę podobają mi się twoje włosy.

Zaczął się śmiać jeszcze bardziej i dużo głośniej, przyciągając jeszcze większą uwagę. Leo nie chciał mieć widowni, dlatego szybko pociągnął Gerarda w jakieś odosobnione miejsce, żeby się uspokoił, co nastąpiło dopiero po jakichś dwóch minutach.

\- O rany. – Gerard otarł łzy z oczu i wziął kila głębokich wdechów. Co kilka sekund nadal chichotał, ale największą falę śmiechu miał już za sobą.

\- Przeszło ci już? – zapytał niecierpliwie Leo i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Poczekaj. – Geri zaśmiał się jeszcze parę razy, by mieć pewność, że wyczerpał limit na dziś. – Okej, już mi przeszło.

\- Wiedziałem, że będziesz się śmiał.

Gdy zmieniał kolor włosów miał nadzieję, że Gerardowi spodoba się równie mocno, co jemu. Widać się mylił.

\- To była oczywista reakcja.

\- Jeśli ci się nie podoba mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć.

\- Kto powiedział, że mi się nie podoba? – zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Śmiałeś się dobre pięć minut – przypomniał.

\- Rany, muszę naprawdę nienawidzić komedii – stwierdził Gerard i zmierzwił Leo włosy. – Lubię twój nowy wygląd. Po prostu mnie też śmieszy i trochę czasu minie zanim się przyzwyczaję. Ale wyglądasz naprawdę nieźle z tatuażami i tą brodą. Jak jakiś gangster.

Leo zaśmiał się, gdy Geri przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę – potwierdził i pocałował go czule. – Szkoda, że obaj mamy teraz brody. Żaden z nas nic nie czuje przy całowaniu.

\- Ale poczujesz to tutaj – powiedział i pocałował Gerarda w szyję, drapiąc go swoim zarostem.

\- Mmm – zamruczał zadowolony i jeszcze bardziej odsłonił szyję. – Teraz już wiem, czemu tak lubisz, gdy całuję cię w odsłoniętą skórę.

\- Fajne, prawda?

\- Nieziemskie.

\- Ej, gołąbeczki! – zawołał nagle Mashe, który pojawił się znikąd. – Wszyscy już przebrani tylko nie wy. Chcecie zapłacić karę?

\- Wal się, Mashe – odpowiedział Geri i powrócił do całowania Leo, dopóki Javier nie złapał go za kark i nie zaczął ciągnąć w stronę szatni. – Ała, dobra, już idę! A ty się nie śmiej.

Leo zasłonił usta ręką, żeby ukryć uśmiech, ale nie było mu długo do śmiechu, bo Masherano złapał i jego.

\- Ej, za co to?!

Mashe nie odpowiedział tylko zaciągnął obu do szatni.

\- Trzy minuty i macie być gotowi – ostrzegł ich. – Jeśli w tym czasie nie wyjdziecie na boisku, bo będziecie się miziać, to Lucho dowali wam taką karę, że do końca dnia będziecie robić karne rundy wokół boiska.

\- Jesteś pewien, że sam nie chcesz nam dać takiej kary? – zapytał Gerard, ale posłusznie zaczął się przebierać.

Mashe tylko trząsnął drzwiami w odpowiedzi.

\- Chcesz kontynuować? – spytał z uśmiechem Leo.

\- Z tobą, z takim wyglądem? Zawsze.

Przyszli na trening spóźnieni o dziesięć minut. Mashe nie był zadowolony. Ale było warto.


End file.
